Massacre Titanesque
by Last Order the elf mercenary
Summary: Kashi et ses camarades de la promotion sont enfin entrés dans les bataillons d'exploration et aujourd'hui est le grand jour car ils participent à leur première expédition en dehors du mur Rose. Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils savent très bien que la plupart d'entre eux vont mourir mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'apparition d'un déviant pour le moins... étrange Ma première fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir à toi qui a cliqué sur cette fanfic ! Sache d'abord que je tiens à m'excuser pour mon écriture quelque peu… enfin vas faire un tour sur mon profil pour en savoir plus sur moi.

Je suis désolée si je fait beaucoup de fautes (ne te gène pas pour me les faire remarquer), si je fais des phrases trop longues, si je… bref écris toutes tes critiques, positives ou négatives pour que j'essaye de m'améliorer d'ici le prochain chapitre !

Cette fanfic se passe lors de la première apparition du titan féminin, premier essai de reconquête du mur Maria.

Mais cette fois ci, je me suis intéressée à ce que pouvaient ressentir les soldats figurants qui attendent simplement sur les branches des arbres… (chapitre 26/27/28 si je me souviens bien) et c'est ainsi qu'est né _Massacre Titanesque _!

**En espérant que vous ayez plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre, enjoy !**

Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid. La forêt immense s'étendait à perte de vue. Les soldats postés sur les branches des séquoias ressemblaient à des statues de pierres facilement brisable. Trop.

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq heures que le son des cloches signalant l'ouverture de la porte et marquant le commencement de l'expédition en dehors des murs avait retenti, accompagné du claquement des sabots des chevaux du bataillon d'exploration sur le sol poussiéreux du district de Stohess.

Les cris enthousiastes des nouvelles recrues enfin devenues soldats s'élevaient de la foule de cavaliers. Les combattants se comptaient par milliers les capes vertes portant l'insigne des ailes de la liberté s'étendaient à perte de vue parmi le flot humain que représentait le bataillon d'exploration.

Mais caché sous cette joie, chacun savait en son fort intérieur que plus des deux tiers n'allaient pas revenir de cette mission de reconquête du mur Maria. Cela affligeais Kashi de l'admettre mais ils ne se trompaient pas. Il se remémora les mots du commandant : « Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous l'avez choisi en toute connaissance des risques. Alors faites votre devoir et contribuez à la victoire de l'humanité ! » Sa gorge se serra.

Kashi se doutait bien que ces camarades avaient raison mais il ne s'attendait pas à assister à une telle boucherie. D'après les rapports, rien que les deux premières heures, le quart des soldats présents au départ avait été décimé. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre la suite mais apparemment, ce serais l'œuvre d'un seul et même déviant. Parmi les victimes qui se trouvaient sur le front est, on comptait une partie de ses camarades d'entraînement.

Cette année, le bruit courrait que dans seulement trois brigades la majorité des membres de la promotion avaient choisi d'intégrer les bataillons d'exploration. Parmi ces trois là, il y avait la 104ème brigade, la 98ème et enfin la 93ème, brigade dans laquelle se situait Kashi. Vraiment tous des idiots ! Se dit il avant de se souvenir qu'il était lui aussi pourtant premier de sa promotion.

Au sein de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, on trouvait Eren Jäger, un des leurs, un des idiots qui avait réussi à entrer dans les 10 premiers pour finalement gâcher cette opportunité d'entrer dans les brigades spéciales et aller jouer eu suicidaire au sein des bataillons d'exploration.

En dépit de cela, Eren était un jeune prodige dont tout le mode avait entendu parler à cause de la récente découverte de sa capacité exceptionnelle à se métamorphoser en titan, tout en gardant le plein contrôle de lui même.

L'humanité se trouvait encore sous le choc de la révélation et peinait à lui faire confiance malgré le fait que la première victoire sur les titans ait été entièrement possible grâce à lui.

Ce qui était certain, c'est bien que le commandant Erwin Smith et le caporal Livaï et son escouade semblaient placer toute leur confiance en lui et son potentiel à accomplir la lourde tache qui reposait sur ses épaules.

Ils se font trop confiance mutuellement, on ne peut jamais savoir dans quel camp l'ennemi se cache. Pensa Kashi au fond de lui.

« -J'aime pas les idéalistes mais la perfection n'est pas de ce monde, surtout en ce qui concerne l'être humain ! Fit il dans un soupir qui traduisait son ennui.

-Hey Kashi ! Arrête un peu de te la jouer là ! Qu'est ce que tu nous fait ? C'est parce que t'a réussi à intégrer l'élite des soldats? Peuh ! Te donne pas trop d'importance tu veut ? Élite ou pas, on finira tous en bouillie dans l'estomac de ces monstres et après ils vomiront nos corps sans vie comme de vulgaires morceaux de viande ! Je suis sûr qu'il y aura pas de jaloux ! Répondit son camarade avec une pointe de courroux dans la voix.

-Excuse moi Gerger. Mon intention n'était pas de me vanter, je voulais juste dire que j'était stupide d'avoir rejoins cette branche alors que j'ai eu la possibilité de me la couler douce dans les brigades spéciales. » S'excusa alors le jeune soldat. Il eut pour toute réponse une expiration de la part de l'accusateur.

Kashi avait un pincement au cœur mais il devais admettre la vérité des propos de son camarade. Les titans étaient bien plus forts et bien plus nombreux que les humains. De plus, les statistiques rapportées par le professeur Hanji Zoë affirmaient que pour un titan tué, ce dernier avait mangé trois à cinq humains.

Le professeur Hanji Zoë était connue de tous pour sa passion dévorante en matière d'expériences sur les titans. Mais loin d'être une folle, la scientifique avait maintes et maintes fois contribué à l'acquisition d'informations de première importance sur l'ennemi qui avaient aidé dans la progression des bataillons d'exploration.

Rien qu'en se rappelant ce chiffre, une sueur froide parcouru le dos de Kashi qui frissonna rien qu'a l'idée de se retrouver en amas de chair et d'os brisés, dans la gueule de l'un de ces géants.

Un de ses compagnons, un grand baraqué du nom de Niles, laissa échapper un grognement de rage avant de frapper le tronc, signe de son mécontentement.

« -Bordel ! C'est quoi notre rôle, je pige rien à ce qu'on est sensé faire ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'ordre formel du commandant de rester à notre poste ? Ça vas bientôt faire trois heures qu'on est planté là sans avoir reçu d'ordres concrets ! Je commence vraiment à-

-Niles arrêtes s'il te plais et regardes autour de toi : tout le monde est sur les nerfs. Libre à toi de crier ta rage et de taper mais vas le faire plus loin car tout ce que tu gagneras, c'est attirer l'attention des titans. Et si ton choix est de mourir plus vite, alors tu serais gentil de ne pas l'imposer aux autres. »Il avait répondu d'un ton placide comme habituellement mais on pouvait ressentir son serieux.

La parole de Kashi fut suivie d'un grand silence parmi les soldats aux alentours.

Une femme, plutôt une jeune fille postée non loin de lui fut la première à rompre le silence pour applaudir ce dernier.

« -Kashi le redresseur de torts ! Je te reconnais bien là. Le pire avec toi c'est que tu as _toujours _raison grand frère… Lança t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Par pitié Elvie, cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Soupira t-il. En plus tu me ressembles donc ça a tendance à prêter à confusion.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva à côté du grand brun.

-Ha ha ha ! Et si c'est pas ta sœur Kashi, c'est qui pour toi alors ? Est ce que ça ne serais pas ta petite amie par hasard ? » Railla Gerger qui affichait un sourire béât.

Une vague de rires déferla instantanément sur tous les soldats qui se trouvaient assez proche pour pouvoir suivre la conversation. Mais cette fois ci c'était un rire sincère, un rire chaleureux, un rire qui donne envie d'être joyeux même dans l'état présent des événements.

Le rouge monta instantanément aux joues de l'intéressé qui répliqua avec un sourire en coin :

« -Tsk… bande de crétins !

-Bingo ! on dirais que j'ai touché en plein dans le mille !

-Et puis quoi ? Même si c'était vrai, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Répliqua Kashi dont le sourire s'était considérablement élargi.

Un hoquet de surprise s'éleva de la gorge d'Elvie.

-OUAH ! Kashi qui souris c'est plus qu'inhabituel ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est du ressort de la fiction là, ça commence à faire peur ! » Renchérit t-elle en feignant une expression d'effroi, qui n'eut pour effet que d'amplifier les rires de leurs camarades.

Tandis que le son des éclats de rire commençait à faiblir parmi l'escouade de combattants, l'oreille entraînée de Kashi repéra un bruit que l'ouïe d'une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu détecter.

« -Restez sur vos gardes, quelque chose approche ! » Avertit le grand brun ayant repris son sérieux, scrutant les alentours d'un œil attentif.

Un corps démembré passa à une vitesse d'éclair entre les branches sur lesquelles étaient situés les nouvelles recrues, laissant derrière lui une traînée de liquide rouge vif.

La terreur commença à déformer le visage des soldats. Elvie fut la première à réagir. Les yeux écarquillés, elle bégaya :

« -Qu… qu'est ce que…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe là bas putain ? Je savais bien que c'était pas normal tout ce boucan ! Hurla Gerger qui avait perdu son sang-froid. Ils ne semblaient pourtant pas transporter de l'artillerie lourde en plus !

Le visage de Kashi s'assombrit alors qu'il décida :

- Je vais voir ce qui se trame là bas !

-Attends je viens avec toi ! Renchérit Elvie en s'envolant à son tour pour le rejoindre, sans plus écouter les récriminations de leurs camarades.

-NON ! Restez ici vous deux ! Si on a pour ordre formel de ne pas bouger, c'est qu'ils avaient prévu ça et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on bouge ! Leur cria Gerger, surmonté par le flot d'événements.

-Laisse les. Ils ont fait leur choix. » Répliqua Niles d'une voix décidée en posant la main sur son épaule.

Et c'est ainsi que les soldats déboussolés reprenaient lentement leurs esprits en regardant les deux téméraires disparaître entre les troncs immenses des séquoias de la forêt noire et glaciale.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Salut/Yo/Coucou/ … je sens que ça vas vite devenir lourd…

Tout d'abord : oui, je sais, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour sortir ce chapitre. Ok un peu beaucoup. Ok ça fait presque 6 mois. Désolée. MAIS j'ai une bonne raison : en fait entre temps je suis partie au Pérou, me suis faite enlevée par des lamas bleus unijambistes sur des patates volantes qui menaçaient de manger tout les Kinders de la planète (placement de produit t'as vus. Maintenant tu vas avoir envie de bouffer un Kinder. Ah … non ? Moi si en tout cas. BREF.) si on ne leur donnais pas un million de dollars. Donc après c'était super chaud, il à fallut agir avec les forces spéciales des champignons mutants qui les ont effrayé avec leur version de l'Outer senshi theme dans Sailor Moon. Donc je viens de retourner sur ma petite île de la réunion dans l'océan indien et j'ai enfin pu écrire ce chapitre. Et bien sûr tout ça c'est des grosses conneries je me demandait juste si la fanfic valait la peine que je la continue. Et j'avais un peu la flemme aussi.

Enjoy !

Kashi et Elvie s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profond dans la forêt noire d'où provenait le corps qui était passé devant leurs yeux quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils filaient à toute allure entre les arbres, se déplaçant aussi aisément que le vent. Habituellement, ils auraient éprouvé du plaisir à ressentir cette sensation grisante de vitesse mais leur esprit terrifié par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il était plutôt difficile de se réjouir.

« Elvie, c'est très courageux de ta part de m'avoir accompagné et je ne conteste pas ta décision mais sache que si j'avais été toi, je serais resté là-bas. Tu est consciente du danger que tu encoures ? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est la même chose pour toi, pas vrais ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Kashi esquissa un mince sourire pour toute réponse. Mais la plus petite connaissait son frère adoptif depuis maintenant bien longtemps et elle savait qu'il dissimulait derrière cette figure une pointe de… tristesse ?

Le grand brun secoua doucement la tête

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça._ Se décida-t-il comme pour se répondre lui-même aux questions qui lui tournaient dans l'esprit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après, ce fut pour plonger son regard dans ceux de son amie à ses côtés.

« Bon, récapitulons, on est bien d'accord sur le fait que c'était le corps d'un officier si tu as eu le temps de le voir aussi bien que moi. »

« Évidement que oui ! C'était le camarade d'un autre qui m'avait souhaité bonne chance avant notre départ. Autrement dit, un membre du groupe du milieu. »

Le sang de notre héros ne fit qu'un tour à l 'audition des paroles de sa camarade. Puis il se résonna.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être possible, réfléchit un peu Kashi._

« Laisses moi en douter … ces soldats sont placés au centre de la forêt si on se fie au plan du major Erwin. Le seul dont on ne connaisse pas la position est Eren. »

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et alors il est théoriquement impossible que même un déviant puisse projeter un corps comme ça volontairement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il ? »

« Ben oui c'est un peu ça la question que je te pose, ça s'est bien passé, non ? Alors pourquoi ? »

« Seul un titan doué d'intelligence pourrait faire une chose pareille. » affirma-t-il en retours. « Tu en connais un toi ? »

« Réfléchis un peu ! Y'a Eren … » La brune prit un instant pour mesurer la signification des paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. « Oh punaise ... »

Le regard de son ami resta figé comme si il regardait fixement un objet devant lui. Il décida enfin à tourner la tête vers elle et ses pupilles se rétrécirent considérablement.

« Ce … c'est un blague, là ? Enfin je veut dire non, bien sur que non mais c'est fou ! En plus tu as forcement raison ! On doit se dépêcher, si c'est vraiment un humain qui à provoqué tout ça on doit savoir c'est qui ! » Comme si il associait les gestes aux paroles, il lança brusquement un nouveau grappin vers le tronc le plus proche et força de plus belle la pression du gaz qui sortait de sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Sa congénère dut faire des efforts pour rattraper son frère adoptif lancé à toute vitesse.

« Hé Kashi moins vite ! HÉ KASHI TU M'ENTENDS ? » Se mit-elle à hurler. « Arrêtes un peu n'agis pas comme si c'était sûr s'il te plaît. Je ne faisait que donner une hypothèse ! »

Il tourna vers elle un regard sombre.

« Et si il s'avère que cette hypothèse est vraie ? »

« Même si c'est le cas on avait pour ordre de ne pas bouger tu piges ? Ça veut dire qu'on aurais rien à faire là-bas ! »

« Mais… »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au jeune brun de finir sa phrase et continua de plus belle.

« Et puis vas pas me faire croire que t'est le genre de bon gars comme Jaeger qui est prêt à donner sa vie pour d'autres ! »

Cette remarque eut un effet destructeur sur son camarade.

_Tu te trompes … il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je serais prêt à mourir… _

« Elvie ce... » Il stoppa net. Le temps passé à parler, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils approchaient du milieu, ni du potentiel danger qui s'avérait être bien réel à première vue. À première vue car ce qui fonçait droit sur son amie, c'était bien la main d'un titan. Mais pas une main de titan ordinaire un peu débile sur les bords, ni même une main d'abérant. Non, c'était une main à moitié découverte de peau, comme celle d'un hybride de la sorte d'Eren. Et elle allait dans la direction d'Elvie. Une main géante. Il s'imagina tout les scénarios possibles :Elvie se faisant écraser en vulgaire insecte sur un tronc d'arbre. Elvie se faisant écraser par la puissance phénoménale et ses membres se disloquant en plein air. Elvie se faisant écraser.

L'information traversa Kashi qui réagit à une vitesse surhumaine et fonça dans son amie de toutes ses forces afin de la pousser hors de portée de ce membre titanesque qui allait l'écrabouiller.

Quand elle se retourna vers son sauveur, ce fut pour le voir la projeter sur la branche la plus proche en criant :

« Accroches-toi ! »

Puis voir son câble se faire arracher par le titan, où plutôt la titane qui de l'autre main décimait une poignée de soldats en un coup. Il tomba comme un rocher sans pouvoir se rattraper, l'autre partie de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle également endomagée par le contrecoup. Il tendait désespérément la main vers Elvie et cette dernière crut lire sur ses lèvres :

_Pardon._

Voici voilà pour la fin de ce second chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu faire dans ce texte et surtout, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou bien à faire des appréciations sur cette histoire. Et si vous avez le courage (respect les gens), vous pouvez recenser les fautes que vous trouvez je le prendrais super bien et ça m'aiderais beaucoup !

Une dernière chose : je PROMET et je jure sur ma propre tête que le chapitre 3 et dernier chapitre sortira rapidement. Ce week-end au plus tard. J'ai plein d'autres idées de fanfics, notamment

une avec BeruAni (OTP nuber one 3), EreMika, YumiKuri et JeanMarco. Il n'est cependant pas dit que je les sortes dans cet ordre précis ;)

D'ici là, mangez des chamalows, dites bonjour à mon furet gazon (oui c'est un nom de merde, oui je vous em… HumHum dsl.) et dormez bien !


End file.
